Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: What happens when someone reads Dawn Berlitz's diary, and she just happens to be the top Dodgeball player in Year Seven? Drew Hayden is about to find out. NOTE: No flames please. But I do like Constructive Criticism. K Plus cause I am paranoid and Ikari is my top OTP, and Belle is next xD Also, I don't own Pokemon or Dodgeball xD Forgot to do Disclaimer


Hit Me with Your Best Shot- Pokemon Fanfiction

**Me: Hello! It is Unicorn again! I have written a Pokemon fanfiction this time! **

Dawn Berlitz panted as Ms Candice gathered all the students together.

'Guys! We're now gonna play….. DODGEBALL!' screamed Ms Candice. Half of the class groaned, and that half were the kids who usually got out on the first throw.

'It's gonna be boys versus girls. It's a good thing that there are 12 boys and 12 girls!' explained Ms Candice. Dawn grinned as they all took their positions. Ms Candice blew her whistle, and threw 3 balls to each team. Those are all the balls they use in the game. Dawn quickly dodged a ball, thrown by one of the two ladies men Dawn knew, Gary Oak. Dawn smirked as she pelted a ball at her unfortunate victim, and brother, Lucas Berlitz. She saw Ursula Derul, a purple headed snob; get hit by a ball, thrown by none other than Drew Hayden, one of the best dodgeball throwers in Grade 6, tying with none other than Dawn.

'You're going down, girlies! Especially YOU, Dawn Platinum Hikari Berlitz,' yelled Drew. Dawn quickly dodged another ball, and ignored Zoey Nozomi's screams of pain as she glared at Drew, while picking up a ball.

'How do you know my middle name, you pervert?' snapped Dawn, as she threw a ball, full speed, at Ash Ketchum, who, for once, managed to do something smart and dodge it. It hit Barry Jun instead, who yelled that he would sue $1000 for whoever threw that ball. Soon, after more hits and dodges, it was down to Dawn and her best friends, May Maple, Misty Waterflower and Leaf Green. On the boys' side, it was Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak.

'You're going down, Oaky!' yelled Leaf, as she lobbed a ball at Gary. It whacked him right in the face, and gave him a big bruise. Gary limped off, muttering about how would the girls love him now if he had a bruise the size of Russia? Misty eyed Paul down suspiciously, getting ready to throw her ball at him.

'You won't hit me! I'm one of the best! I managed to beat my sister onc- OWW!' yelled Misty, as Paul took advantage of her ranting state and pitched his ball at her. Misty slinked off, mumbling about how she'll get him later. Dawn had stayed at the back. She knew that it would probably come down to her and Drew. She quickly avoided a ball thrown by Ash, and watched, sniggering, as it knocked into May's side, knocking her down. She got up and Leaf had to hold her back from killing Ash. While that was going on, Drew targeted Leaf with his dodgeball and let loose with the red, bouncy missile. It hit Leaf on her foot, and May ended up dragging her off the court. Dawn picked up a ball and pelted it at Ash. The force of it knocked him off of his feet, and he had to be hauled off by Ms Candice. Dawn saw Paul pick up a ball, and pretended not to notice. When he threw it, she caught it, getting Paul out. He stormed off, muttering about troublesome girls.

'Well, well, now it is just you and me, sweet stuff. You should just give up, because I am gonna win. I am, of course, Drew Shuu Hayden, sexiest guy in the schoo- OUCH!' shrieked Drew as he fell over in pain, clutching his….junk, which is where Dawn had thrown the ball. He writhed in pain as everyone hooted and howled in laughter. Dawn smirked as she walked over and leaned down so she was closer to him.

'And THAT, is why you shouldn't steal Dawn Berlitz's diary,' said Dawn in a smooth voice, before leaning down and briefly kissing Drew on the lips. She stood up and sauntered off, her hands in the pockets of her gym shorts. Drew just sat there, dazed. Gary and Ash ran over, while Paul just walked over slowly.

'Dude! What's wrong?' exclaimed Ash. Drew looked at them all, even Paul, as he had finally arrived.

'Dawn Berlitz just kissed me.'

**Me: Woah. Dawn has a good arm. And she totally OWNED Drew! Any way, if you didn't get the couples, here they are, in order from most important to… eh:**

**BelleShipping= Dawn X Drew**

**NovelShipping= Misty X Paul**

**AdvanceShipping= May X Ash**

**OldRivalShipping= Leaf X Gary**

**So, anyway, press the Review button xD Also, should I do a Truth or Dare one with the gang? It WILL stay K PLUS, and nothing that would not belong in a K PLUS fanfiction will be allowed. Also, I will only accept the dares and truths from PM, okay? And no gay/lesbian dares. It will stay K Plus.**


End file.
